


Ingested

by jinmilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Canon Disabled Character, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Post-Sgrub, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinmilk/pseuds/jinmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sopor slime finds it's way into Tavros' mouth, can he look to usual drug user Gamzee for help? Or will Gamzee take advantage of the situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingested

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PBJ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33457) by Saiitabeau and Hayate-Neko. 



> This was originally a collaborative fanfic that started between me and a friend on DeviantArt, but im going to take the ideas, rewrite it and put them all together. I didn't want to post work that belonged to her so I changed it slightly. I will probably rate it mature or explicit in the next chapter or 2, and I will update tags as I go along.

Tavros woke up after another long night of terrible sleep. Every morning that he got out of his recupercoon, his horns ached so badly that he sometimes just wanted to pull them off. When he slept, he couldn’t quite get his head under the spoor slime, so he was constantly sleepy from not getting a decent rest.

He gingerly heaved himself up, and over the side of the purple-grub bed into his four wheel device, which slipped from underneath him and flew down the ramp. Tavros crashed into a painful heap on the floor, and whined pathetically as his wheelchair smashed into his pile of fiduspawn eggs, which shattered into a gooey mess all over the ground.

He yelped as the newborn horsaronis galloped at uneven paces towards where he lay in a heap. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the impact, when suddenly a shiny purple-striped juggling pin flew through the air and knocked the rowdy horsaronis off course.  
Tavros twisted his head around and looked at the figure in the doorway with watery eyes.

“uhh, Gamzee? What are you d-doing here?

“Hey motherfucking bro, I’m just juggling around, why are you all in a bitchtits heap on the floor?”

Gamzee cocked his head enquiringly at Tavros, before crawling on his hands and knees up the ramp. He held Tavros under his skinny arms, and easily lifted the brown-blood up to sit on the edge of the recupercoon.

“Now my brother, tell me all about what’s wrong.”

Tavros rambled about how his head ached and his four-wheeled device wouldn’t co-operate with him today while Gamzee understandingly nodded his head. After Tavros finished his rant, he raised his head and observed Gamzee’s face, and the tiny drop of spoor slime at the corner of his wide mouth. He could never tell what Gamzee was thinking, or what he was going to do next. His chumhandle was TeminallyCapricious, afterall.

Gamzee sprawled out a lanky arm and rubbed Tavro’s head.

“Tavbro, chill ok? Everything is gonna be motherfucking fine.”

With this, Gamzee accidentally flicked the base of Tavro’s horn. It sent a trill of pleasure down Tavro’s spine, and he let out a loud yelp before his cheeks flushed deep brown. His horns have never been so sensitive before, and he wondered if it was Gamzee’s influence that made them tingle like they did. He snapped his head away from Gamzee’s hand, and the force made him fall straight backwards into his recupercoon.

A lot of the slime splashed into Tavro’s mouth, and he began to panic. 

With wobbly arms, Tavros dragged himself over the side of his recupercoon and slid awkwardly back into his wheelchair. Gamzee observed him in silence for what seemed like forever, before excitedly clapping his hands to the sides of his face like a crazy baboon.

"Wooaah, Tavbro! You went and all out motherfuckin' did it"!

Tavros gawped at him in silence, panicking about what might happen when the sopor kicked in. He whimpered quiety to himself, when Gamzee stopped cheering and swung his head around to look at the door. Through the window, he could see a short, grumpy troll banging the doorknob like there was no tomorrow.

Before anyone had a chance to open the door for Karkat, he slammed the door open himself and stormed inside.

"Gamzee, why the ever loving fuck are you in here?" He growled. "I knew you wouldn't be ready, you're always sitting around in great puddles of sopor slime up to your nook. Why am I best friends with you? Your think pan is so deformed from that disgusting sugary gloop that you can't even remember to get ready to come to lunch with Terezi with me! I am going to cram a horn down your chitinous windhole and slap you around the face with my writhing bone bulge until.."

Gamzee put his finger up to his lips and soothingly shooshed his tiny grumpy moirail. He knew he was supposed to go out with Karkat and Terezi today, but made the decision that it would be better to leave them to it. After all, he didn't want to get in the way. He knew very well that Karkat had red feelings for Terezi.

Karkat fidgeted and tugged on the collar of his shirt, waiting for Gamzee's reply. 

"Look my brother, I was all out gonna come with you two but looks like by some miracle I haven't got dressed!"

Tavros looked nervously at Karkat, and then at Gamzee. He understood that Gamzee probably had things to do other than hang out with him but he worried about the slime that he had just swallowed. What if everyone left and something bad happened to him? If anyone, Gamzee would definitely know what to do in an emergency.

"Sweet almighty taintchafing fuck! I don't have time for this frothing looneyblock nonsense. Im leaving before Terezi eats herself out of boredom."

With that, Karkat spun around and stomped out of the door, swearing under his breath . Tavros let out a tiny sigh of relief. He had been nibbling on his lip so furiously that a bead of brown blood dripped down his chin.

"My motherfucker, there's a little something on your face"

Tavros was about to respond when suddenly Gamzee was close in front of him. A long arm held his side and the other one massaged the base of his huge horn as the purple blood leaned forwards, poking his thin tongue out and swirling it around under Tavros' lip.

Another electric jolt flew through Tavros and he jumped with shock. Gamzee pulled away and grinned at Tavros, not noticing that his wheelchair was slowly rolling backwards.

Once again, Tavros’ wheeled device flung off the ramp, but this time it fell off backwards, and he was panicking furiously in the seat. Gamzee flung his arm out to try and grab his friend, but he was not quick enough and with a brain numbing thud, Tavros fell to the ground.

Gamzee peered over the edge of the ramp. Tavros was one sure as hell clumsy motherfucker, but he looked cute helpless on the floor on a pile of broken, splintered wheelchair pieces. He gazed fondly upon the bronze – blooded trolls taunt stomach, which had been shown on display as his shirt had been pulled up. His clothes were ripped from the ordeal, and Gamzee continued to ponder about how he had never really realised how attractive Tavros could be.

“Aaaahhh! Gamzee! Ow ow ow… Can you, uuh, help me up please?” Tavros whined pathetically.

Gamzee snapped out of his gaze and dragged his eyes away from the stomach long enough to look back at Tavros’ face.

“Sure, brother.”

He whipped his gangly legs over the back of the ramp, and hopped down before scooping his hands under Tavro’s arms. Tavros wasn’t hurt, if not only a bit bruised and shaken, but he was upset that now all was left of his wheelchair was a pile of metallic splinters on the floor and his last pair of clean clothes had been wrecked. On top of everything, he began to feel a bit woozy. He shut his eyes, as Gamzee lifted him into the air.

“My little bitchtits bro, what are we gonna motherfuckin’ do with you?”

Tavros let out an unsteady gasp of air as he felt the sopor slime take action. Tinkerbull had always warned him to never mess with the stuff as everyone knew it did funny things to a troll’s head. Also, the first time you take it, it could do terrible things to your brain. It was an odd sensation.

After the initial dizziness, everything seemed to appear brighter and more vibrant. He looked at Gamzee’s concerned face. Usually Tavros would be a nervous wreck right now, half clothed and being lifted by a surprisingly strong, attractive purplebood, but for some reason, he wasn’t. He felt physically weak, but that was overtaken by a surge of confidence. And it felt good.

Gamzee carried Tavros over to his deskchair, and sat him down before gazing into his eyes.

“How are you feeling, Tavbro? Does it hurt anywhere?”

Tavros lolled his head back before muttering,

“It feels good Gamzee. I feel good.”

Gamzee grinned, before carefully pulling the slime stained tatters of Tavro’s shirt over his head.

“Gamzee, I don’t have more clothes. They’re dirty and in the washblock. I… uh.. gonna be cold?”

Tavros mumbled to himself, before Gamzee threw the black t-shirt to the floor and put a long finger to his friend’s lips.

“Shhh, motherfucker. Clothes off are better than clothes on.” Gamzee chuckled merrily.

Before Tavros could decide what Gamzee meant by this, his trousers had also been pulled off and lay in a heap on the ground. He was exposed in nothing but a pair of cutesy, Fiduspawn boxers. A blush crept upon his cheeks and he giggled hazily.

“Are we going to play a game? I like games..” Tavros slurred.

Gamzee had no clue what Tavros was talking about, and instead of immediately replying, he traced the lean lines of Tavro’s stomach with his finger. Tavros writhed at the electric touch. Gamzee slowly traced the lines of the brown – blood’s muscles until he was stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of Tavro’s thighs.

“My little bro,” Gamzee purred. “We’re going to play the best game you could ever imagine.”


End file.
